Red Eyed Fox
by Redhazard
Summary: Rewrite of one of my earlier stories. Naruto was born as an Uchiha. How will that event change his life.


TC: This is a rewrite of the original Red Eyed Fox. For those that read the original the plot has changed a little, but some things like Naruto being an Uchiha and Itachi liking Icha Icha Paradise remain the same. Also I won't bash Orochimaru this time since I feel that the manga has already done that and more. Hopefully however, the quality will be better this time.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto does.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Shouting/Jutsus/Kyuubi**

Chapter One: Start with a Fight

Night has already fallen in Konaha, the Uchiha State that once would have been filled with lights and noise was now deathly silent. Two years ago there were more than one hundred people living here; now there were only two.

"Is brooding on the rooftops under the full moon some kind of old family tradition I never learned about?"

"Hmph"

Standing on top of the roof there were two boys, both no older than twelve. The first one was a blue eyed blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt with bandages wrapped around his arms and black pants. The other one was a complete opposite of the first one with pale skin and black hair. He wore a high-collared blue shirt with a red and white fan on its back, and white shorts.

"Hey, you could at least pretend you're listening you know?" said the blonde haired boy.

The black haired boy just sighed. "Just go away Naruto."

"You know being emo isn't good for you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I am not an emo."

"You sure act like one though." Naruto said, "I mean brooding all day, ignoring cute fangirls that would do anything to make you happy, and on top of that you distance yourself from your only family member that doesn't want to kill you. I say that makes you an emo."

"You wouldn't understand." Sasuke said as he started walking away.

"Oh really," Naruto said, "So then I suppose this doesn't have anything to do with the genin exam tomorrow, or how this brings you closer to **him**?"

Sasuke's eyes had by now widened considerably. "How did …?"

"Your emoness makes you predictable." Naruto said smugly.

"I am not predictable." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he noticed that Naruto said had the exact same thing at the same time.

"Don't do that." Naruto and Sasuke said; the one former grinning and the latter scowling.

"Stop imitating me."

"Didn't you hear me?" By now Sasuke's face was red in anger, and Naruto was about to burst out laughing.

"You are so immature." Sasuke was relived to notice that this time Naruto didn't imitate him.

"At least I am not emo."

"I AM NOT AN EMO!"

XXXXX

**The Next Day**

"Is everything ready Ayame?"

"Yes father everything is ready."

"Perfect, today will be the greatest Ichiraku Ramen all-you-can-eat buffet. And with that brat Naruto in the Academy nothing can go wrong today. NOTHING!" Shouted the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey, old man."

Ichiraku froze. _'That voice, it can't be.'_

Slowly, very slowly Ichiraku turned around, and came face to face with Naruto.

"You are not supposed to be here." Ichiraku shouted

Naruto blinked. "I am not?"

"No, you are supposed to be at the academy."

"Well I got up late today, so I decided that since I was already late it didn't matter if I stopped to eat ramen." Naruto explained.

"This is not fair! Why? Why do the gods hate me?" cried out Ichiraku as he collapsed in tears.

"Don't worry father it is not like Naruto-kun is going to eat all the ramen we have." Ayame tried to console her father.

The old man just cried harder.

XXXXX

Apparently being late for the genin exam meant instant disqualification, as Naruto had found out the hard way.

'_Man this so unfair I am way better than most of the kids in my class.' _Naruto whined mentally.

Naruto's gaze narrowed when he spotted a group of graduates heading directly towards him

"Well look what we have here, it is the pathetOMPH…" Whatever the boy had wanted to say he never got to finish because a fist-sized metal sphere shot out from underneath Naruto's bandages, and hit the boy on the face.

Upon closer inspection one could see that the metal sphere was connected to a steel wire that came out from underneath the blond boy's bandages. The cable then moved as if by magic and wrapped around the wannabe bully's legs and threw him to the ground.

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked the steel cable coiling around his arm like a snake.

At once the other kids ran away.

"Very impressive Naruto-kun." Said a voice behind him.

"Hi, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted the Academy teacher.

"Very impressive controlling that wire with your chakra. Were did you learn that skill?" Asked Mizuki.

"It is pretty cool isn't it; I learned to do it when I was seven and I have been practicing since then." Naruto boasted.

"It is a shame you didn't graduate from the academy with such a skill you are already far beyond most of your classmates."

"Yes, that's what I told Iruka-sensei, but he wouldn't listen to me." Naruto whined.

"Don't judge Iruka to hardly he is just doing what he believes bests." Mizuki explained.

Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Although, letting a talent like yours go another year in the academy will be just a waste of resources. So what would you say if I told you that there is another way to graduate?" Mizuki told Naruto.

"Well, I would say what the hell are we waiting for lets go!" Naruto shouted with a big grin on his face.

XXXXX

It was funny how life could change sometimes. One moment you are alone in the forest trying to learn a cool jutsu, and the next thing you know is that you had a giant demon fox inside of you all this time and no one told you about it, and to make matters worse your teacher turned out to be a traitor.

"Just give me the scroll, and I promise you I will let you both live."

"Hell no, you want this scroll you are going to have to fight me!" Naruto shouted.

Mizuki just laughed. "Oh please, do you think just because you have some talent you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh."

Naruto grinned confidently. "Only one way to find out right?" He said as he settled into a fighting stance.

"I am going to enjoy killing you." Mizuki said darkly.

Naruto just extended his arms as the cables shot out from underneath his bandages and headed for Mizuki. Mizuki far from being surprised just easily dodged the cables.

"Oh please, do you really think your childish trick will work on me?" He mocked.

Naruto just smiled as he lifted his right hand, the cable around it moving as if alive; the small blade tied to the wire shining in the moonlight.

"This one is called Koogeki (1) and I use it for attacking." Naruto said as he send Koogeki to attack once more.

"Didn't I tell you those things will never catch me?" Mizuki shouted as he jumped out of Koogeki's way.

"I know that's why I have THIS!" Naruto shouted as he send the cable that ended in a sphere at Mizuki. However instead of attacking Mizuki the sphere exploded before reaching him enveloping the are in smoke.

'_The brat had a smoke bomb hidden inside that thing'_

"That one is called Kubomi (2). I don't think I have to tell you why right? Now to finish this **Katon: Housenka No Jutsu **(3)."

'_What the hell? A fire ninjutsu at his age? I can't see anything in the smoke; I have to get out of here or I'll get hit."_

Quickly Mizuki put as much chakra as he could into his legs, and leap out of the smoke, and out of the path of the small fireballs; which was exactly what Naruto was waiting for. In an instant Koogeki and Kubomi had wrapped themselves around him, and hanged him upside down.

"Now to try my new jutsu **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **(4)." As dozens of Narutos appeared in the forest.

"Okay guys its piñata time." Naruto shouted; enjoying the terrified expression on Mizuki's face as he stared at the army of clones.

Chapter End

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

1) Koogeki (Attack): Based on Lyserg's cord from Shaman King. Naruto uses his chakra to control the movements of the wire. The bandages on his arms serve to hide both Koogeki and Kubomi under his arms. Koogeki end in a small, sharp blade.

2) Kubomi (Hollow): Based on Lyserg's cord from Shaman King. Naruto uses his chakra to control the movements of the wire. The bandages on his arms serve to hide both Koogeki and Kubomi under his arms. Kubomi ends in a fist sized metal sphere; the sphere is hollow inside so Naruto can put anything he wants in there from smoke bombs to explosive tags.

3)Katon: Housenka No Jutsu: A C rank fire ninjutsu. The ninja throws numerous small fireballs from his mouth to the enemy.

4) Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: A Jounin level ninjutsu, it creates physical clones made out of chakra.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X


End file.
